


Blue Sky, Green Grass

by hafital



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fifteen Minute Challenge: May Ling and Duncan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky, Green Grass

The early morning sun gave no warmth, but it lit the sky in shades of glorious color. May Ling stood on a small hill observing the sunrise and watching her former student move with easy grace through a form that she had taught him.

 _the dragon and tiger appear  
swimming dragon plays with water_

Her hair was loose and it caught the light breeze that danced and ruffled the tall grass. She brushed her hair away from her face.

She felt different this morning, her body still humming from the pleasures of the night before. There was a new scent on her skin, a new awareness of how her body moved and breathed. Lifting her hand to her face, she touched her lips in remembrance.

 _golden leopard speeds through  jungle  
poisonous snake basks in mist_

Duncan took a false step and she took a breath, ready to correct him, holding back just as he corrected himself and started over from the beginning. In her mind, she moved with him, reciting the names of the forms one by one.

 _crane drinks beside stream  
golden leopard watches fire_

He was no longer her student, she reminded herself. She had no more to teach him.

Duncan finished and then looked up and smiled at her. He bowed and she smiled back. His smile stayed on his lips as he approached, climbing the small hill to stop in front of her.

He will leave soon, she thought, feeling the power of his presence like a warm breath against her skin. Duncan’s eyes searched hers. He touched her face, almost hesitant, carefully smoothing her windblown hair.

 _dragon emerges from sea_

"Good morning," he said.

She lifted her chin and smiled. They walked slowly back to her gher, side by side. "That was very good. You already move as if born to the art of wushu."

He looked at her and shook his head slightly. "I always make the same mistake in the same place. I never do it correctly the first time."

She stopped in front of the entrance to her home. "No. There is no mistake. There is only this."

She took his hand, placing the flat of her palm against his until he followed her movement: a bird in flight, a tiger running, a fox lying in wait. "Listen to your breath. Listen to your heart, and you will never falter."

When she dropped her hand to her side, she looked up into Duncan's eyes. There was something in the way he looked at her, unlike any other man. "Come."

They entered, careful not to step on the threshold. She took him by the hand and led him to the eastern side of the gher and indicated he should sit.

She turned to the small stove and heated water. She could feel his eyes following her as she prepared a small breakfast.

They ate in silence. Every breath that passed, every lowered gaze or quickened heartbeat, built within her a response. May Ling felt it in the center of her being, a sort of churning well of energy, and when she looked up into Duncan's eyes she felt a rush of heat on her face.

 _fierce tiger crouches on ground_

Duncan reached across and touched her cheek; she closed her eyes, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" His voice was low, caressing her as his fingers tracing her face and down to her throat.

When she was young she had been a courtesan, the most beautiful in the land, acclaimed by kings and nobles, yet she never knew beauty. When she died the first time and fought with all her strength for the right to learn and the right to survive, she knew beauty in the art of wushu, in the clean lines of movement and the swift strength of her sword in her hand. Now, she saw beauty in the man before her, in his eyes and his body, in the way he looked at her.

She lowered her eyes, nearly overwhelmed, ashamed at the intensity of her emotions.

"May Ling." She looked up. He took her hand in his, threading his fingers through hers. "What was it you said? Listen to your breath, listen to your heart, and you will never falter."

She lifted her face. Duncan's lips found hers and she submitted to the force of his kiss. He pulled her toward him, into his lap with her legs straddling his, the kiss continuing: sunlight on skin, the growl of a lion, the motion of a horse in full gallop.

 _black tiger steals heart_

She removed his clothing, letting it fall to the floor as she ran her hands over his warm skin, glowing in the soft light of a flickering flame.

He carried her to the pallet laid out on the north side, sliding his hands under her robe and onto her skin. She shivered, from his touch, from the sudden exposure.

He was gentle and she touched his face, looking into his eyes full of need and desire. She felt the sweet sadness of knowing the morning would end and the day would begin and sometime soon he would leave and this would be no more. But like the blue sky and the green grass, some things are eternal. He smiled at her and May Ling smiled back, moving to lie on top, watching him closely as he took her hips and entered her.

His hands on her breast and on her stomach, his lips on her neck and on her lips, and she felt a burst of pleasure flood outwards from her center. She gasped into his mouth. Holding her, watching her, he waited and then started moving again, until she felt him shudder, until she came again in his arms. Then again, from just his lips and his fingers. And again, lying side-by-side, front to back, held in his arms.

 _dragon emerges from cave  
tiger descends mountain_

When finally they rested, he slept beside her, but she lay awake, watching his chest rise and fall, smiling at the noises he made. Noisy in sleep, she thought, amused. She placed one hand on his chest, and listened to his breath and felt the beat of his heart. If only, she thought, but not with sadness, and then she closed her eyes and slept.

the end.  


 


End file.
